


can't be hateful, gotta be grateful

by Lostwolfofwinter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek in a sweater, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Holidays, M/M, Oblivious, Pining, Stiles' first name, Stilinski feels, Thanksgiving, intimidating Polish grandma, pecan pie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostwolfofwinter/pseuds/Lostwolfofwinter
Summary: “Sé guay, Papá, hemos decidido engañar a la Abuela.”(O, en el que los hombres Stilinski arrastran a Derek a la cena de Acción de Gracias en donde su Abuela y ella recibe la idea (correcta) equivocada.)Traducción





	can't be hateful, gotta be grateful

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [can't be hateful, gotta be grateful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/574886) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



> Bueno pues, aqui vengo con una traducción más Sterek, de tono animado, como las últimas (pero no os acostumbréis porque no creo que tarde en buscar alguno de angustia. Vivo por ellos). También avisar de que he encontrado trabajo y llevo ya unas dos semanas, por lo que el tiempo del que dispongo para traducir se ha visto reducido bastante. También voy a ponerme a traducir fics de otros fandoms, por lo que igual tardo algo en subir fics de Teen Wolf, pero no os preocupéis que habrá más.  
> Y con esto, os dejo con esta historia, ¡disfrutad!

“Pero Papá, no puedo ir este año. ¡Sabes que no puedo!” Stiles está sentado en la cama de arriba de la litera pegada a la pared, rebuscando en su cesto en un vano intento de encontrar un par de calcetines iguales. “Mañana voy a casa en coche. Ese fue siempre el plan.”

“Sé que lo era, chaval, pero te lo he dicho. La Abuela me impuso otro cuando la dije que este año no íbamos. He oído palabrotas que no sabía ni que _existían_.”

“Entonces qué, ¿tienes miedo de la Abuela?”

“Ya te digo que _si_ , al igual que tú.”

Esto es completamente cierto, desafortunadamente, pero Stiles había contado con que su padre tuviera algo más de huevos y la plantase cara en nombre de ambos. “No he visto a la mayor parte de la manada desde Agosto,” gimotea, sintiendo que algo en su pecho se hunde al decirlo. “No fui a casa en las vacaciones de otoño porque tenía que ponerme al día para Bio, y dijiste que haríamos nuestra propia Acción de Gracias. Lo _prometiste_ , de hecho, y no creas que no soy consciente de lo infantil que sueno ahora mismo, pero-”

“Lo pillo, Stiles, de verdad.” Su padre suspira cansadamente en el teléfono. “Usó la carta de ‘esta podría ser mi última Acción de Gracias’. ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle?”

“¡La verdad!” Stiles tira de sus recientes mechones de pelo por la agitación. “¿Qué hay de complicado en ello?”

“Aja. La verdad. Que es que te has pasado los últimos tres años metiéndote en una manada de hombres lobo, y ahora te sientes ansioso siempre que estás lejos de ellos demasiado tiempo--lo que suena _completamente sano_ , deja que te diga.”

“Oh Dios mío,” gime Stiles, “no vamos a tener otra vez esta conversación. ¡No es tan creepy como lo haces sonar!”

“Créeme, me digo eso a mí mismo cada noche para que pueda dormir.”

“ _Amas_ a Erica. Sé que te llevó a ti y a Boyd y a Derek a ese bar para que fingieseis que no sabíais jugar al billar. Me dijo que ganaste $500, te emborrachaste, y la pediste que fuera tu nuera.”

“No puedo confirmar ni desmentir eso.”

“Me sorprende que Boyd no te desmembrase,” dice Stiles, y odia la ternura que se cuela en su voz siempre que habla de ellos ahora, es _humillante_.

“Derek tenía pinta de estar pensándolo,” dice su padre, riéndose quedamente. “Me _gruñó_ , y luego pareció insanamente culpable y se escondió detrás de una margarita azul gigante durante veinte minutos.”

Stiles rueda los ojos. “Si, se pone protector con los vínculos de la manada. Solo es una rareza de Alfa.”

“Oh, por supuesto, eso debe ser,” masculla su padre. “¿Has estado hablando mucho con Derek desde que te fuiste?”

“Si, la verdad.” Stiles se sonroja, agradecido de que su padre no pueda ver su cara. “Le gusta mantenerse al día. Otra cosa de Alfas.

“¿Es cosa de Alfa ayudar a estudiantes de primer año a estudiar para sus exámenes de Español?”

“Vale, pero, eso fue solo una vez.” Dos horas seguidas, con Derek explicándole pacientemente el vocabulario de una conversación básica y los verbos irregulares más difíciles, su voz cálida y tranquilizadora en la oreja de Stiles mientras se envolvía alrededor de las vocales abiertas. “Es lo menos que puede hacer, después de todo el sueño que perdí para salvarle el culo una y otra vez. Obtuve una A, por cierto. Además de unos puntos de más por usar vocabulario de segundo año en la parte de la redacción.”

“Lo sé,” resopla divertido su padre. “Derek me lo dijo. Se lo dijo a todos, de hecho. Vino a la comisaría para revisar unos informes de incidentes y se lo dijo a mi ayudante.”

“Bueno, lo que sea,” dice Stiles, sintiéndose calentito por todo el cuerpo. Pasaré Acción de Gracias en Oregon, con dos condiciones. Número uno, vas a ser tú el que se lo diga a Derek, porque se va a cabrear y yo _no_ tengo ganas de lidiar con eso ahora mismo.” En serio, es solo que Stiles no se siente seguro de que pueda mantenerse firme frente a la decepción de Derek; de todos modos solo acabaría por prometer ir a casa. “Número dos--”

“Bueno, espera-”

“ _Número dos_ , me vienes a buscar. No me queda, literalmente, dinero para gasolina, y mucho menos el suficiente como para llegar a Ashland.”

“Hazme un favor y déjame fingir que te lo has gastado en cosas normales de universitario como alcohol y Pop Tarts en vez de esas enciclopedias de cuero de ocultismo que me dijiste que habías echado un ojo online.”

Stiles echa un vistazo al séptimo volumen, que está abierto a los pies de su cama y que ya está lleno de anotaciones en tres colores diferentes. “Me emborracho y la lío parda todos los Sábados por la noche, Papá, lo juro.”

“Qué deprimente es que desee que eso fuera cierto,” suspira cansadamente el sheriff. “Estate listo para salir a las ocho mañana por la mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo ganas de verte.”

“Y yo también,” dice Stiles, y lo dice más en serio que nunca. Si no puede ver a la manada, a Scott o Erica o Isaac o.... cualquiera, entonces va a a tener que abrazar a su padre el doble de fuerte para compensarlo. “Cogeré muffins".

 

***

 

Cuando el coche patrulla aparca en el aparcamiento de la residencia la mañana siguiente, Stiles se está lanzando hacia su padre antes incluso de que haya salido del coche.

“Whoa, ey.” La voz de su padre suena un poco ronca cuando aprieta sus brazos alrededor de Stiles, pero ninguno de ellos lo menciona. “Yo también te he echado de menos.”

“Dame un segundo.” Stiles entierra su cara en el pecho de su padre, deseando momentáneamente que pudiera esconderse allí para siempre. “De todos modos, de quien la idea de que fuese a la universidad. Carece completamente de sentido.”

“No tan sinsentido como rechazar un viaje a Berkeley,” dice una voz conocida, y Stiles pega un sobresalto lejos de su padre cuando Derek Hale sale del asiento del pasajero. “Ey, Stiles.”

“¡Ey!” chilla Stiles. Se sonroja y se aclara la garganta. “Ey. Um.”

“He invitado a Derek,” explica su padre, como si estuviera perfectamente bien que no hubiera _avisado_ siquiera primero a Stiles. “Aparentemente, Scott y su madre han sido invitados por los Angent, Melissa lleva a Isaac, Erica está haciendo una cosa con la familia de Boyd, y Lydia ha arrastrado a Jackson a alguna escapada por se niega a celebrar la barbarie de nuestros ancestros, no lo sé, creo que va a haber sushi involucrado. Derek iba a estar solo.”

“Intenté decirle que no se preocupara de mi,” añade Derek, encongiéndose de hombros, y Stiles está seguro de que eso es cierto. También está seguro de que Derek se habría pasado el día comiendo comida para llevar del Delhi Palace en una bandeja, y está intensamente agradecido de que su padre haya prevenido eso.

Incluso si eso significa ser cegado por Derek después de estar tres meses sin ver su cara, o sus enormes brazos, o su estúpido pelo puntiagudo, y Jesús, _no_ , está llevando en serio un suéter, _cómo se supone que va a hacer frente a esto Stiles_.

“Tienes buen aspecto,” dice Derek, y Stiles deja salir accidentalmente una carcajada histérica porque oh Dios, no está Derek para hablar. El suéter que lleva parece suave y se pega al cuerpo en todos los lugares correctos, y es de un hermoso tono verde que está haciendo cosas increíblemente sorprendentes a los ojos de Derek. “Te ha crecido el pelo.”

“Ciertamente,” coincide Stiles, intentando apartar los ojos de los extremos de la clavícula de Derek. Porque el suéter tiene cuello en v. Es un suéter extremadamente malvado.

“Y parece que has seguido haciendo los entrenamientos.” Los ojos de Derek recorren su cuerpo, tomando nota de él a través de su sudadera desabrochada y sus pantalones de correr--ropas de viaje--y a Stiles le da un pequeño ataque y se olvida de lo que hace normalmente con las manos.

“Si, quiero decir, os prometí que me mantendría en forma. No decaigo, lo juro.” Traga con fuerza. “Hay un gimnasio bastante bueno en el campus. Tiene máquinas de remo. Voy unas cuatro veces por semana.”

“Si, se nota,” dice Derek, paseando su mirada por los hombros de Stiles, y Stiles se frota la nuca y no dice nada, porque siente que si lo intenta acabará riéndose nerviosamente como una chica. “Entonces, uh, has--”

“Mira, ¿sería raro si te abrazase?” suelta de sopetón Stiles, y luego hace una mueca. “Quiero decir, sé que no lo hacemos, normalmente, pero, ya sabes.”

“Pues claro que puedes,” dice Derek, rodando los ojos. “Solo--ven aquí.”

Da un paso hacia delante y atrae a Stiles tirando de los bolsillos de su sudadera, y de repente Stiles tiene un par de brazos fuertes alrededor de su cintura y la nariz de Derek contra su garganta. Se mueve durante un segundo, no estando seguro de como envolver sus brazos alrededor del torso de Derek de un modo no incómodo--razón por la que acaba enlazándolas encima de los hombros de Derek, como si estuvieran bailando lento.

“Hueles a habitación de residencia universitaria,” dice Derek, sonando molesto por ello pero oliéndole igual de profundamente. Stiles se pone de puntillas y aprieta los brazos alrededor de su cuello, dejando que Derek soporte todo su peso durante _solo un momento_ , oliendo su champú y notando sus latidos y preguntándose cuanto más puede durar un abrazo de reunión amistoso antes de que se vuelva inapropiado.

Stiles se sorprende a sí mismo al reunir la fuerza para apartarse primero, justo a tiempo para ver cómo se abren los ojos de Derek.

“¿Cansado, huh? Debéis de haber estado conduciendo desde las seis. Mierda, me olvidaba, he dejado el café y los muffins en mi habitación, dejadme--”

“Vosotros dos quedaos en el coche, subiré corriendo a por ello,” dice Derek, alargando las manos. “La número 403, ¿verdad? ¿Las llaves?”

Stiles se las da, y Derek corre hacia las escaleras del edificio de Stiles. Su suéter se ha subido un poco por la espalda; probablemente por el abrazo. Stiles observa la pequeña línea de piel hasta que desaparece por las puertas.

“Oh chaval,” dice el sheriff, y Stiles brinca con culpa.

“Si, sigue siendo un poco enervante cuando es amable conmigo, ¿verdad? Pensarías que ya me he acostumbrado a ello.” Stiles _está_ acostumbrado a ello, mayormente. Solo está intentando apartar la tensión, antes de que su padre se de cuenta de lo mucho que Stiles quiere mandar a tomar por culo Acción de Gracias y pasar todas las vacaciones besando la curva de la espalda baja de Derek.

“Te ha echado de menos de verdad,” dice su padre. “Seguía presentándose en casa, como si se hubiera olvidado de que no estabas allí, y luego yo tenía que dejarle entrar y darle de cenar porque parecía tan malditamente patético.”

“Oh Dios mío, Papá,” gimotea Stiles, pensando en la chaqueta de cuero en el cajón de abajo de su cómoda que tomó prestada y ‘perdió’ justo antes de irse de Beacon Hills. Espera que Derek no la encuentre oliéndola, porque Stiles no puede pensar en una sola buena explicación por haberla robado. “Ya sabes que no deberías de alimentar a perros callejeros. Ahora no se irá nunca. Además, ¿por qué demonios está así vestido?”

Su padre rebuzna una risa. “Oh, si, aparentemente Jackson le llevó de compras. Fue toda una ordalía. Creo que Derek estaba esperando a que te dieses cuenta.”

“Como si Jackson necesitase que le aumentasen más el ego,” masculla Stiles, añadiendo este ultraje a la lista cada vez mayor de Razones Por Las Que Jackson Es El Peor. “Será mejor que haya una cantidad obscena de tartas cuando lleguemos a donde Abuela, te lo juro por Dios.”

 

***

 

Stiles está preparado para el viaje en coche de cinco horas más incómodo de toda su vida, así que es casi una decepción cuando el viaje acaba siendo agradable. Parte de eso es probablemente porque Derek se ofreció a moverse a los asientos de atrás y luego durmiéndose casi instantáneamente contra la ventana.

“Aw,” dice Stiles. “Es igual que cuando llevas a un bebé llorón en un paseo en coche para poder adormecerle con las vibraciones.” Derek hace un pequeño sonido en su garganta, pero Stiles está bastante seguro de que solo está soñando.

“Creo que no es una persona diurna.” Su padre tiene una sonrisa indulgente y cariñosa en su cara que Stiles no está acostumbrado a ver dirigida a otra persona aparte de él o Scott. Es algo raro. “Pero no durmió en el viaje aquí. Demasiado excitado, probablemente.”

“Derek tiene una especie de regocijo impuro por el puré de patatas,” coincide Stiles.

“¿...qué?” añade cuando su padre le mira de reojo.

“Nada,” dice. “¿Quieres poner un CD, o encontrar alguna de esas estaciones de rock suave con música Navideña horrible?”

“Vamos, ¿tú qué crees?” Stiles gira el dial hasta que suena la versión de Taylor Swift de ‘Santa Baby’ por la mitad. Grazna victorioso. “Oh, tío, diez pavos a que ponen ‘The Christmas Shoes’ en una hora.”

“Así que en este caso, ¿acabo sin diez pavos _y_ tengo que escuchar ‘The Christmas Shoes’? Esto no suena a un riesgo aceptable.”

“Es como si ya te hubieras olvidado del espíritu de la generosidad que nos impartieron las enseñanzas sagradas de NewSong,” dice Stiles tristemente.

Puede jurar que escucha una suave risa bufada en la parte de atrás, pero cuando mira hacia atrás para comprobarlo, Derek está o bien dormido o lo está fingiendo de forma extremadamente convincente. Su cara está relajada y parece joven, y sus mejillas tienen un sonrojo cálido y entrañable. Stiles siente unas ganas casi incontrolables de alargar una mano y apartarle el pelo de la frente a Derek. “Cuando empiecen a poner ‘Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer’ deberíamos de subir el volumen a tope en los altavoces de atrás para ver si puede dormir con _eso_. Será un Milagro de Acción de Gracias.”

“Eres diabólico,” dice su padre, inclinándose rápidamente para besar a Stiles en un lado de su cabeza. “Te he echado mucho de menos, chaval.”

“ _Papá_ ,” protesta Stiles, pero no puede parar de sonreír durante todo el ‘Baby It’s Cold Outside.’

 

***

 

No es hasta que están caminando hacia la puerta principal y llamando al timbre que se le ocurre a Stiles preguntar. “Papá, ¿qué dijo la Abuela de Derek? ¿No ha sido siempre ella muy intensa con eso de que Acción de Gracias es solo una cosa de familia?”

“Uh,” dice el sheriff. “Sobre eso.”

“¡John!” dice su abuela, abriendo la puerta de golpe. “¡Llegáis pronto! ¿Nada de nieve en las carreteras?” Le besa ambas mejillas. “Y, oh Dios bendito, ¿puede ser este mi nieto? Te estás volviendo muy apuesto, ¡mi pequeño Gościsław! ¡John, es tan alto!” Tira de Stiles para abrazarle, y él hace una mueca en su hombro.

“Espera,” dice Derek, y Stiles despide en silencio a su dignidad para siempre. “Tu nombre es Gosh...Gosh-chee…¿cómo lo digo?”

“No lo haces,” le dice Stiles, apartándose del abrazo para girarse hacia él amenazántemente. “Bajo ninguna circunstancia. Nunca.”

“Lo pillo,” concede fácilmente Derek, aunque su expresión le dice a Stiles que se está guardando la información para luego. “Hola,” dice, alargando la mano hacia la Abuela Novak y mostrándola su sonrisa más encantadora. “Soy--”

“¿Un completo extraño, apareciendo sin avisar en una reunión familiar privada?” interrumpe Abuela. Dirige una mirada de hielo a su yerno. “John, me encantaría escuchar tu explicación de por qué has traído a un extraño a mi casa sin pedirme permiso primero.”

“Fue…¿algo espontáneo?” dice su padre. Derek se está acercando milimétricamente hacia el coche, como si pudiera escaparse sin que nadie lo notara; Stiles tose violentamente para tapar la risa nerviosa que quiere escapar de su garganta. “Derek aquí--”

“¿Qué hay de malo con pasar Acción de Gracias con tu familia, joven?” pregunta la Abuela Novak, y Stiles cierra sus ojos y espera a que se abra la tierra bajo sus pies y le trague.

“¿Están...muertos?” dice Derek, a modo de pregunta. Stiles supone que igual le ha pillado un poco con la guardia baja y está incómodo como para que le afecte el tener que decirlo. No pasa nada; a Stiles le ha afectado por los dos.

“¡Abuela, no tiene otro sitio a donde ir! Y es algo así como familia, de un modo honorario. ¿Quieres que se siente todo solo en el IHOP de la autopista comiendo tortitas de calabaza y bacon blando?” Stiles va a tener suerte si Derek le perdona _alguna vez_ por hacerle sonar tan patético, pero está dispuesto a jugar sucio si eso es lo que hace falta para superar esto.

Stiles sabe que su Abuela es bastante bondadosa, muy en el fondo, pero aún así está sorprendido cuando de repente abraza con firmeza a Derek y le da una palmadita en la cabeza. “Oh, lo siento, cariño. ¿Derek, verdad? Tienes que entender, mi Gościsław no había traído nunca a un novio.” Mira mal a Stiles por encima del hombro de Derek. “¿Tenías que sorprenderme así? Le hubiera hecho algo especial. No es uno de esos veganos, ¿verdad? ¿Le gusta el kugel?”

“Como hemos dicho, fue cosa de último minuto,” dice Stiles. “Espera--¿novio? Derek no es--nosotros _no_ somos--”

“Por favor, bubbelah; sé que soy vieja, pero dame _algo_ de crédito. Sé lo de tus... _preferencias_ desde que tenías siete años y me dijiste que te ibas a casar con Aladdin. Esto no es apenas sorprendente.” Mantiene a Derek cerca y le da una palmadita en la mejilla. “Has encontrado a uno _guapo_ , ¿eh? ¡Mira estos pómulos!”

“Oh Dios mío,” gime Stiles, mientras que Derek parece que está atascado entre estar complacido y mortificado. “Hace un frío que pela, podemos--”

“Pues claro, pues claro. Por qué no descargáis el coche tú y tu padre; Derek me puede ayudar a aplastar las batatas. No te importa, ¿verdad, Derek? Siendo fuerte como eres.”

“Me encantaría, señora,” dice cándidamente Derek, y Stiles jura que su abuela se desmaya cuando le apresura a que entre.

“Así que,” dice su padre mientras sacan bolsas gigantes de comida del maletero. “Nunca _me_ dijiste que ibas a casarte con Aladdin.”

“Papá, venga.” Stiles evita sus ojos abriendo su mochila y buscando en ella su sudadera más gorda. “Estaba en segundo grado. Querías casarme con los Twizzlers.”

“Bueno, yo solo digo. Sé que empezaste todo eso de Lydia Martin no mucho después de eso, así que entiendo por qué nunca salió el tema, pero si tú--” hace gestos hacia Stiles significativamente. “Lo que estoy diciendo es que, probablemente deberíamos de corregir a la Abuela si está bajo la impresión equivocada.”

Stiles traga, y se gira para mirar a su padre, apoyándose contra el maletero con una indiferencia forzada. “Sobre Derek, sí, es obviamente la impresión equivocada. Sobre lo otro...no tanto.”

“Huh.” Cierran el maletero. “Bueno, deja de ponerte así de mustio, jeez. Solo estaba preguntando. No me _importa_.”

“Si, si, lo sé. Sabía que no te importaría,” respira Stiles, aunque la verdad es que no lo sabía, no a ciencia cierta. “Quiero decir, me siguen gustando las chicas, ¿también? pero, también--”

“¿Golfillos increíblemente guapos?” dice su padre, sonriendo, y Stiles se pregunta si hay un límite de cuánta humillación puede experimentar el cuerpo humano antes de que combustione espontáneamente.

 

***

 

La familia de Stiles ha estado celebrando Acción de Gracias en Ashland desde antes de que pueda recordarlo. Siempre ha sido algo sencillo; su madre nunca tuvo hermanos o hermanas, y nadie de la familia Stilinski vive en tres mil doscientos kilómetros a la redonda de la costa oeste. Desde que el Abuelo Novak murió hace ya unos años, han sido solo ellos tres--Stiles, Papá, y la Abuela.

Es una congregación de las tres personas en el mundo que más echan de menos a la madre de Stiles, lo que hizo de ello una celebración horriblemente deprimente durante unos años. Pero últimamente han empezado a superar el amargor, y sobre todo Stiles piensa que es agradable que no tenga que aguantar a una cantidad masiva de tías y tíos y primos de golpe (y no solo porque eso signifique que normalmente pueda comer una tarta de nuez él solo, porque él es el único al que le gusta, ahora).

“Le puedo decir a la Abuela que no eres mi novio, si quieres,” ofrece quedamente Stiles. Están apretujados junto al fregadero, y él está pelando patatas para que Derek pueda hacer puré con ellas. Derek tiene las mangas de su suéter subidas por encima de los codos, y Stiles intenta no ser muy obvio en lo de mirar como se le mueven los músculos y los tendones de sus muñecas y antebrazos. “Aún así te dejaría quedarte. Ya la has encandilado a fondo. No lo des por sentado, por cierto, es un hueso duro de roer.”

“Me gusta,” dice Derek, sonriendo un poco. “Y para mi no hay diferencia. Es tu abuela. ¿No preferirías decirla la verdad? O, ya sabes.” Coge una patata y la pela de forma experta con sus garras. “Parte de la verdad.”

Stiles hace un sonido contemplativamente. “La cosa es que parece estar muy feliz por ti. Siempre me estaba preguntando porqué no salía con nadie en el instituto; creo que estaba empezando a preocuparse de que fuese demasiado raro para amar, o algo. Puede que no tenga el corazón de decirla que mi insanamente atractivo novio aplasta patatas es una mentira.” La mano de Derek se resbala, y el prensador de patatas choca contra el lado del cuenco. “A no ser que te importe, ¡obviamente! Quiero decir, no voy a forzarte a fingir con esto solo para convencer a mi abuela de que no soy un solitario rechazo social. La verdad es que suena completamente loco, ahora que lo he dicho en voz alta, así que por qué no--”

“No es un problema,” dice Derek, y suena a que lo dice en serio. “Solo es esta noche; no es como si fuera a interrogarnos.”

“Si, bueno, no la conoces mucho,” dice sombríamente Stiles cuando su padre se acerca para lavar la lechuga de la ensalada. “Sé guay, Papá, hemos decidido engañar a la Abuela.”

“No tengo ni idea de dónde me equivoqué contigo,” suspira su padre. “Y bajad la voz, está en la habitación contigua. Hablando de ello: Stiles, ¿por qué no vas a ayudarla a poner la cubertería?”

“Si, si. Toma, ponte con esto por mí.” Le pasa el pelador a su padre, y se está girando para irse cuando Derek tira de su brazo y le besa en la mejilla.

“Para practicar,” explicar, dejando a Stiles irse y volviendo al cuenco de las patatas. Stiles se aclara la garganta y deja la cocina tan casualmente como es posible, golpeándose con fuerza contra un cajón abierto al salir.

 

***

 

“Bueno, Gościsław. ¿Cómo os conocisteis tú y tu joven muchacho?” La abuela de Stiles le pasa los arándanos a Derek con una sonrisa que Stiles casi podría llamar _coqueta_. “Me estoy imaginando un momento muy cinemático. Miradas cruzándose a través de una sala llena de gente, ese tipo de cosa.”

“La verdad es que entró en mi propiedad privada,” dice Derek, empujando a Stiles con su hombro, y el padre de Stiles se ahoga con sus alubias verdes. “¿Está bien, Sheriff?”

“¿Y entonces?” dice la Abuela Novak, mirando a Stiles para seguir la historia. “¿Qué dijo él?”

“Bueno, uh.” Stiles empuja un panecillo por la salsa, e intenta pensar en cuánta de la verdad puede revelar. “Él estaba en plan, _fuera de mi tierra_ , ¿no? Todo fiero e intimidante. Pero lo que no sabía era que yo le recordaba, de la piscina pública un verano--esto habría sido, vamos a ver, ¿hace ocho años?”

“Si,” dice Derek, la sorpresa en su voz. “¿Me viste?”

“Oh, si,” suspira Stiles. “Yo era--bueno, era joven,” evade, no queriendo poner un número en la obvia diferencia de edad, en el caso de que su abuela no se hubiera dado cuenta. “¿Y tú tenías, que, diecisiete años? Mi helado chocó contra tí. Me gritaste, y yo lloré, y de repente te volviste todo amable y me compraste uno nuevo e intentaste enseñarme a tirarme de cabeza.”

“Me acuerdo de ti.” Derek le mira asombrado. “Eras _imposible_.”

“Bueno, estaba muy pillado de ti,” dice Stiles, sonriendo. “Si te hubiera dicho que ya sabía tirarme de cabeza, hubieras vuelto a nadar y me habrías dejado solo y con el corazón roto.”

“¡Lo sabía!” exclama Derek. “No hay nadie en la tierra que sea así de descoordinado. Espera, ¿también me tiraste el helado encima aposta?”

“...no,” miente Stiles, y Derek deja caer la cara en sus manos y su vientre se sacude por la risa. Puede que sea el mejor sonido que Stiles ha escuchado alguna vez.

“No me lo puedo creer,” dice el padre de Stiles, señalando a Stiles con su tenedor de forma acusadora. “¡Me dijiste que querías ir a la piscina todos los días porque estabas pensando en entrar al equipo del colegio! ¡Te compré un bono!”

“Y yo lo aprecié mucho, Papá,” dice seriamente Stiles. “No, en serio, especialmente los días en los que hacía mucho sol.”

“Me estoy sintiendo muy retroactivamente auto consciente ahora mismo,” dice Derek, sonriendo hacia su plato. “Mi yo adolescente era delgado como un palo. Tenía rodillas nudosas y todo. Y un corte de pelo muy desafortunado, si la memoria no me falla.”

“Oh Dios mío, cállate,” bufa Stiles. “Ya eras demasiado atractivo. No dedico mis veranos a acosar a _cualquiera_ , sabes.”

Derek se sonroja de verdad. “Qué honor,” dice irónicamente, alargando la mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Stiles. Lleva sus manos unidas hasta sus labios para poder besar el pulgar de Stiles, lanzándole una mirada dulce a través de sus ojos medio cerrados, y de repente Stiles no puede respirar por el nudo en su garganta.

El gesto está tan cargado de afecto que Stiles no puede evitar recordar que--se supone que esto es una _farsa_ . ¿Qué _demonios_ le ha hecho contar la historia de la piscina? Stiles no le ha contado a _nadie_ la historia de la piscina. Incluso Scott sigue pensando que Stiles pasó por una fase acuática intensa ese verano.

“Voy a por más batatas,” anuncia Stiles, porque necesita un poco de espacio y muchos carbohidratos para consolarle.

Por supuesto, Derek tiene que arruinarlo al decir, “Oh, si, yo también,” y poniéndose en pie para seguir a Stiles a la cocina. Stiles suspira, reconociendo enteramente que esto se lo ha traído él solito.

“Quietos ahí,” ladra su abuela cuando ambos llegan a la puerta. “Sip, creo que con eso valdrá.”

“¿Qué?” Stiles sigue su mirada hacia la parte superior de la puerta, y emite un sonido horrorizado. “¿Muérdago, Abuela? ¿ _En serio_? ¡Es Noviembre!”

“¿Y qué? El amor no conoce de estaciones,” dice ella bruscamente, meneando la mano entre ellos. “¿Y bien?”

“Abuela, venga.” Stiles se apoya contra el marco de la puerta, completamente cansado de todo esto. “Esta es la tradición más cursi, voyerista y sin fundamento--”

“Mi casa, mis normas,” dice ella firmemente. “No os vais a quedar ahí mirándoos con los ojos cómo platos hasta el postre, ¿verdad?”

“Es que no les va eso de las muestras de afecto públicas, Anelle,” intenta el padre de Stiles, _Dios le bendiga_ ; pero luego Derek se está echando hacia delante, apoyando su mano sobre el marco de la puerta detrás de la cabeza de Stiles.

“Hola,” dice en voz baja, frotando sus narices. Luego agarra a Stiles de la barbilla y le besa en la boca, suave y cálido y más dulce de lo que cualquier beso tiene derecho a ser. A Stiles le _duele_ , por todas partes hasta su núcleo; gimotea, agarra el suéter de Derek e intenta aparentar que no se está ahogando.

“Ahí está, ¿era eso tan difícil?” dice la abuela de Stiles cuando se separan. “Vosotros los jóvenes, tenéis que aprender a aprovechar la ventaja de los pequeños momentos. Sin lamentaciones. ¿No es eso cierto, John?”

“Bueno consejo,” dice el padre de Stiles cuando Stiles escapa de los brazos de Derek y escapa a la cocina. “Siempre son las pequeñas cosas las que se quedan contigo.”

Bueno, fantástico. Stiles ya sabe que va a recordar la expresión de Derek cuando se alejó del beso--tenso, incómodo, _arrepentido_ , mordiéndose el labio y mirando a Stiles con ojos compungidos--durante el resto de su vida. Y va a ser una mierda.

 

***

 

Stiles no está muy seguro de cómo lo consigue, pero convence a su abuela de que le deje ir pronto a la cama y escapa al santuario de la habitación de invitados más pequeña. Solo puede sentir _un poco_ de culpa por dejar a Derek allí abajo sin él; la Abuela Novak obviamente le adora, y claramente él es capaz de manejar toda la farsa de la relación mucho mejor de lo que puede Stiles.

Está tumbado de espaldas con la cabeza colgando del borde de la cama, mirando al techo y sintiendo pena de sí mismo, cuando escucha un golpe suave en la puerta.

“Estoy durmiendo,” dice.

“Bueno, entonces supongo que no te puedes comer este trozo de tarta si estás dormido,” dice su padre, abriendo de todos modos la puerta. “Lo dejaré sobre la cómoda. Resulta que a Derek también le gustan las nueces; tuve que rescatar tu parte antes de que se la tragara entera.” Se estremece. “Dios, siempre me olvido de lo mucho que pueden _comer_.”

“Una vez Scott se comió dos pollos enteros en diez minutos,” dice Stiles, sonriendo afectuosamente ante el recuerdo. “Dio mucho asco.”

Su padre se acerca y se sienta en la cama. “Bueno, quizás quieres--”

“No,” dice Stiles. “No quiero hablar de ello nunca, gracias.”

“Ni siquiera te acabaste tu kugel. La Abuela piensa que estás mortalmente enfermo.”

“Solo estoy cansado por los exámenes finales.”

“Estoy bastante seguro de que Derek piensa que ha hecho algo mal,” continúa su padre, y Stiles gime y se sienta.

“Si, bueno, lo _hizo_ ,” dice con vicio Stiles. “Se pasó tres pueblos, y lo sabe. Pensarías que después de todos estos años, habría acabado de meterse conmigo. Pero _no_.”

“Stiles--”

“No había razón para que él-- _sabe_ que nunca me han besa--” Stiles respira hondo, sonrojándose. “¿Por qué tuvo que llevarlo tan lejos?”

Stiles ama a su padre, y confía más en él de lo que confía en cualquier otro humano del planeta. Puede contar con él para estar de lado de Stiles, sin importar el qué. Y por eso es tan severamente sorprendente cuando dice: “Stiles, sabes que estás siendo injusto.”

“ _Qué_ .” Stiles parpadea hacia él, traicionado. “Perdona, explícate, porque me suena a que te estás poniendo de parte de Lobo-Casanova en vez de _tu propio hijo_.”

“Bueno, eres tú el que está siendo insensible,” dice su padre, severo. “Sabías que hacer esto sería duro para Derek. Considerando sus sentimientos hacia tí.”

Stiles abre la boca.

“Papá, no, eso es…” Stiles fuerza una risa. “Absolutamente no. No sé qué es lo que crees que sabes, pero. No.”

“Oh, por el--¡ya sabes esto!” Su padre se pone de pie y se cruza de brazos, mirando a Stiles con incredulidad. “¡Hablamos de ello todo el tiempo!”

“ _No_ lo hacemos. ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Derek?” Stiles le mira de soslayo. “¿Eres mi padre de verdad? ¿Es esto un sueño?”

Su padre lleva los brazos al cielo. “Vale, bien, no _hablamos_ de ello, exactamente. Pero te lo he estado mencionando. Durante meses ya. Lo de suspirar por ti, el estar deprimido, y cuando fanfarroneó de ti ante la cajera del supermercado--¡te he contado todo esto!”

“Pero…” Stiles no puede respirar. “Eso no es. Eso es solo.”

“Siempre te pones muy incómodo y cambias de tema, cuando hablo de ello,” dice su padre, encongiéndose de hombros impotente. “Había asumido que lo sabías, pero que no te gustaba hablar de ello.”

“Por qué iba yo a…” Señala Stiles ampliamente. “En serio, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no iba a querer hablar de que le _gusto_ a Derek Hale? Pues claro que quiero hablar de ello. Quiero hablar de ello _todo el día_.”

“...También asumí que los sentimientos no eran correspondidos,” dice su padre después de mirarle durante un momento. “Aunque estoy notando ahora que ese no es exactamente el caso.”

“¡Conté la historia de la piscina, Papá!” grita Stiles, nervioso por tantas emociones conflictivas. “Tuviste que ampliar mi plan telefónico para que pudiera llamarle todas las noches. Sus abdominales parecen como esos efectos corporales CGI en _300_. ¡No entiendo cómo esto puede ser una sorpresa para nadie!”

“Creo que se te da mejor eso de guardarte las cartas de lo que crees.” Tose su padre. “Quiero decir, hasta que contaste lo de la piscina. Eso fue, lo admito, bastante evidente.”

“¡Gracias!” Stiles se vuelve a tirar en la cama. “ _Dios_.”

“Pero no fue lo suficientemente evidente para Derek. A juzgar por los ojos dramáticamente tristes hasta el postre, quiero decir.”

“Eso es porque a Derek le _criaron los lobos_ , Papá,” dice Stiles. “Literalmente. Lobos. Es terrible con estas cosas. Probablemente estaba esperando a que me pusiera boca arriba y le enseñase mi garganta.”

“Si. Bueno.” Su padre le golpea la rodilla a modo de consuelo. “Vamos a fingir que nunca te he escuchado decir eso.”

“Claro,” coincide Stiles, cubriéndose la cara. “Gracias.”

“Derek está en el sofá abajo. Por si quieres hablar.”

“Sip.”

“Nada de sexo de ninguna clase en la casa de mi suegra.”

“Ug, _Papá_.”

 

_***_

 

Le lleva a Stiles mucho tiempo reunir el valor de bajar abajo (la tarta ayuda). Ya es más de medianoche, y todo está a oscuras excepto por las llamas que se van extinguiendo en la chimenea del salón.

Stiles se mueve lentamente hacia el sofá, aún inseguro de si va a despertar a Derek o no. Resulta que no tiene que elegir--Derek está plenamente despierto, y sus ojos brillan con un extra color rojo-naranja conforme reflejan la luz del fuego.

“Ey,” dice, sentándose y apartando sus mantas. Está vestido para dormir, llevando una fina camiseta y un par de pantalones a cuadros, y por alguna razón Stiles no puede dejar de mirar a las vulnerables curvas de sus pies descalzos.

“Nunca te he visto en pijama,” señala Stiles, estúpidamente. “Creo que ninguno de nosotros te ha visto, la verdad. Creo que había asumido de que dormías completamente vestido. Como un vampiro.”

“Eso es ridículo,” le dice Derek. “Tú eres ridículo. Y yo puedo oír todas las conversaciones que se llevan a cabo en esta casa, Stiles.”

 _Whoops_. El estómago de Stiles da un vuelvo, porque aparentemente toda la confesión sentimental que había estado preparándose para decir ha resultado ser innecesaria. “Bueno,” dice, tragando con fuerza. “Pues eso, supongo.”

“Supongo,” coincide Derek, su mandíbula apretándose.

“Si,” dice Stiles. “Espera, aguanta. ¿Por qué sigue siendo aterrador? ¡Si ya se que te gusto!”

“No lo sé,” dice Derek, removiéndose nerviosamente. “Quizás…¿porque somos amigos?”

“¿Me estás diciendo que no vamos a hacer nada con nuestros enamoramientos recíprocos porque somos _amigos_?” se agita Stiles hacia él enfadado. “¡Eso no es justo!”

“Mira, Stiles.” Derek tiene una de sus manos agarrando la tela del sofá, y Stiles puede ver el lugar en donde la tela está empezando a arrancarse un poco. “¿Igual deberíamos de ir despacio?”

“Vale,” dice Stiles, y luego se lanza hacia el regazo de Derek y le muerde en el cuello.

“ _Vale_ ,” suspira Derek, dejando que su cabeza caiga hacia atrás y agarrando las caderas de Stiles para acercarle aún más “Ah, _Stiles_.”

“¿Si?” responde Stiles sin aliento, besando la mandíbula de Derek hasta llegar a la comisura de su boca.

“Oh, lo siento, eso era retórico, o--”

“¿Cómo puede ser que enrollarme contigo sea aún más odioso de lo que había imaginado?” Derek desliza ambas manos lentamente por la espalda de la camiseta de Stiles y le bsa profundo y lento, gimiendo quedamente cuando Stiles tira de su pelo. “No debería de ser posible.”

“¿Te lo habías imaginado?” Stiles está encantado por esto, y recompensa a Derek rotando sus caderas. “ _Mm_ . Espera, espera--¿me imaginaste siendo _odioso_?”

“Me gusta fantasear de manera realista,” explica Derek, y _oh_ , la verdad es que eso es genial.

“No podemos tener sexo en la casa de mi abuela,” se disculpa Stiles, jadeando cuando Derek arrastra sus uñas por su baja espalda. “Si, _joder_ , pero podemos--”

“¿Hacer esto un rato?” termina Derek, mordiendo su mandíbula. “Si, vamos a--”

“Los pantalones se quedan puestos,” avisa Stiles, y se libra rápidamente de sus camisetas.

“ _Ohh_...absolutamente.”

“Y nada de orgasmos.”

“Ninguno.”

Stiles se corre diez minutos después, montando el muslo de Derek y enterrando un gemido contra su hombro desnudo. Después de eso, se imagina que no es romper _técnicamente_ las reglas si mete la mano en los pantalones del pijama de Derek y le hace una paja, mirando hambriento su cara con la luz del fuego conforme se suaviza por el placer.

Después de ello, van de puntillas hasta la cocina, suprimiendo la risa como colegiales y siendo apenas capaces de dejar de sobarse el tiempo suficiente como para limpiar. Luego, juntos, se acaban toda la tarta de nueces.

 

_***_

 

“Pareces haber dormido bien,” dice su padre a la mañana siguiente mientras guardan las sobras en el coche.

“Gracias,” sonríe ampliamente Stiles, los ojos vagando hacia donde Derek está ayudando a su abuela una gigantesca corona navideña en la puerta.

“No, quiero decir, pareces muy relajado,” continúa su padre, entrecerrando los ojos. “Y alegre. _Sospechosamente_.”

“¿No puede ser nuestro regalo de Navidad anticipado si yo finjo que no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando, y tú me dejas ir?” Stiles ni siquiera puede reunir una cantidad sana de vergüenza por esto; se siente demasiado _bien_ , por Derek y Oregon y chimeneas y su padre y la vida en general.

“Ah, si, la ignorancia deliberada,” dice el sheriff. “El regalo que se sigue dando.”

“Eres genial, Papá,” dice Stiles, abrazándole. “Estoy realmente feliz. Y no lo digo solo por el--”

“ _¡Ignorancia deliberada!_ ” interrumpe su padre. “Y me alegro. De que estés feliz, me refiero. Ahora ve a sacar a tu hombre lobo de las garras de la Abuela, no vamos a librarnos del atasco a este paso.”

“Si, si vamos a librarnos,” insiste Stiles. “Hoy es un día bendecido. Me siento muy seguro de que nada podría arruinarlo.”

“Ey, _Gościsław,_ ven a sujetarme este clavo,” llama Derek, pronunciación perfecta y todo, _oh puta mierda_.

“Bueno, _casi_ nada,” arregla su padre con una sonrisa presumida, y Stiles deja caer la cabeza contra el techo del coche con un suspiro cansado del mundo. “Ey, anímate, chaval. Aún queda algo de tarta de nueces, ¿no?”

“Ug,” dice Stiles, sonriendo sin remedio mientras Derek continúa riéndose de él desde el porche. “El peor Acción de Gracias _de la historia_.”

  



End file.
